


Templeton is a Welcoming Town

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 1868 Colorado Territory Y'll, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Obi is scottish, Qui is irish, Slow Burn, Strap in yall, Wild West AU, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: A wild west au set in 1868. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a book binder from old money that is no longer involved with his family back in Scotland. Qui-Gon Jinn is secretly wealthy but doesn't show it with the odd jobs he's worked at and how he likes to live in small towns, this time he's a stable hand under a contract with Count Dooku. Qui's family does not approve of his life choices but they keep him as he is the only heir. Both men come from turmoil. Both of them have not found love that is worth keeping. The town of Templeton is unique and accepting as much as it can be. However some laws must be obeyed when certain company comes to town.Follow Obi-Wan as he falls in love with Qui-Gon over the course of time. Can love bloom from dusty trails and muddy roadways? Can bonds be kept with inner turmoil bubbles dangerously?Cowboys, Outlaws, Rich Assholes, horses, wild west life with some modifications.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/past OC, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of history research is involved and this is going to be slow for me to write but I'm excited. It's all inspired by RDR2 and friends over on the QuiObi discord server.

Obi-Wan is working on keeping his horse steady between his legs. The saddle strap under his horse’s belly finally gave up and ripped a large gash through the most used hole. It’s upsetting because this saddle was his favourite. He has his satchel hung tightly across his chest, his light summer riding coat folded and put into the large, buckled up, main pocket. His hat had a couple holes in the front brim, letting some sun through onto his freckled face even if he were to lean forward in the saddle. His shirt was just barely unbuttoned, two buttons undone, and his ascott had been left on his dresser as he was leaving. The sleeves had been rolled up to just above his elbows, showing off tan and slightly hairy arms that held a strength in them that many in town knew about. His hands were in cowhide riding gloves, bleached a light orange-brown colour to match his favourite pair of boots. He had forgone his waistcoat as he was only going into town and not to a business meetup or into the city a half day ride away. While this outfit didn’t allow him to wear his pocket watch properly he was able to keep it in his denim trousers pocket. And his pants were dusty after falling off his Paint horse, Sheiling. His denim pants have some stressing on his left leg, the dust and dirt spanned up the whole one side and his butt, but they weren’t damaged one bit, Obi-Wan had his luck to thank for that. He had just looked up at Sheiling, huffed, and had to deal with his now broken saddle belt. He would have to make a stop at the stables to see what could be done or even if his saddle could be salvaged. 

Obi-Wan was coming into town by the southern trail, a light hill to ride up in order to reach the stable at the one end without having to go through town itself. He could hear some shouts and whinnies coming down from the stable fencings, probably a new wild one being broken in to sell at a later time. As he finally crested the hill with Sheiling he was able to see a horse jumping and spinning wildly but tiredly in the large training ring. A group of people on the one side of the fence closest to the stable barn’s back opening. 

Another thing he noticed was the large draft horse lazily walking in the feeding pasture a little ways off the main stable area, usually meant for those who worked in town. It was a massive horse, at least 15 hands tall with a beautiful dark brown coat that reminded Obi-Wan of freshly tilled earth, the legs and feet were featherd in white hair that was muddy at the bottoms by it’s hooves. 

The last thing he noticed was the man riding the bucking wild horse. He was still holding on even as Obi-Wan’s attention was drawn to other places first. Obi-Wan saw long brown hair mixed with what could be silver or dust, it was flitting wildly about the man’s face and shoulders as he held tight. A hat or a coat was nowhere to be seen for him, his shirt was even halfway undone if Obi-Wan was seeing correctly and given the contrast of undergarment to button down he’d say he was. His legs were long and powerful in soft cotton trousers as they held for dear life around the wild animal. And his body and arms were as equally strong due to how well he moved with the horse that was trying to get rid of him. Obi-Wan couldn’t see his face until ropes were flung around the wild horse’s neck and the beast was being corralled enough to let the man jump off and away from any harm. The small gathering of people on the fencing had begun to leave the small show and go back to day to day life. 

Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he saw the most handsome man he had come across in all his travels and workings. His smile was wild and warm, teeth showing and what had to have been an equally warm laugh that Obi-Wan was too far away to hear. But the presence that radiated off him felt welcoming and hearty and Obi-Wan just wanted to be able to be in that glow. Sheiling snorted softly under him, shivering to get dust off him and get the saddle that wasn’t sitting quite right to fit into place. Obi-Wan had to focus back on what he was doing and held on to the reins tightly as his saddle started to slip some more to one side. “Alright, alright. We’re there lovely.” Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t be graceful dismounting this time. So as he got near to the fences he slowed his horse all the way down. “Uhm, hello gentlemen, could one of you help me off? I’m afraid I can’t get off without breaking something this time.”

“What did you do this time Kenobi?” Quinlan Vos spoke up, keeping the new wild horse tight on the one side, waiting for one of the other stable hands to get the gate into the stables open. “Did he toss you off again? Did Kit visit you again last night?”

Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed a bright red, even though his beard hid some of it, his nose, cheeks and neck were on display. “You’d know if Kit had visited, I’d have a higher collar on to start but you probably wouldn’t have seen me today anyway.” Obi-Wan tried not to look at the new man just yet. If Quinlan was speaking so plainly then this man was alright with much of the goings on in a town like this. “No, I’m afraid the leather belting around Sheiling’s belly ripped clean apart halfway here.”

“Well there’s your first mistake Kenobi, needed to repair that saddle about four months ago when I first pointed it out to you.” Quinlan tossed his head so his dreadlocks would slip over his shoulders to his back. The thicker one with the massive metal clasp thunking a little against his sheepskin waistcoat. “Well, Qui-Gon is the only one with any real free hands here, he can help you out today. The rest of us have a Stallion to calm down after today's breaking trial.”

Obi-Wan watched as Quinlan and Garen held the horse tight in their ropes and reins as they got him out of the riding ring. Once the far gate had latched Obi-Wan’s attention snapped to this Qui-Gon man. “Hello there.”

Qui-Gon smiled softly up at Obi-Wan. “I’m guessing you are Obi-Wan Kenobi?” At Obi-Wan’s soft nod Qui-Gon nodded back. “I’m Qui-Gon Jinn, at your service today, tomorrow, and however long-” he grunted as he climbed up and over the tall fencing in order to land down just in front of Sheiling, “my contract lasts.” Qui-Gon reached his hands out slowly to pet down the slightly startled horse’s nose. His accent was warm and light, much less pronounced than Obi-Wan’s thick Scottish brogue anyway. It was Irish. Sweet and fresh and as close to home as Obi-Wan has heard in a long while. He’d have to ask Qui-Gon to a cup of tea and a good meal one day for a story. 

“Well hopefully I won’t have to become a constant for horse trouble. Although I do work in town some days and at my home on others so we may be seeing each other quite often.” Obi-Wan shifted slightly and felt Sheiling shiver in response to the saddle and blanket not sitting right again. “Can you get me closer to the fence so I can use it to get off this damned saddle?”

Qui-Gon looked up from where he was spoiling Sheiling. “Of course, let’s get you off safely, don’t need you falling on me, although a quick trip to the chemist may be a smart idea. Seems you fell once already and I know how hard bruises are from that height. Alright.” Qui-Gon grabbed the reins from Obi-Wan’s control, letting him hold on to them still to keep some semblance of feeling stable on his horse which Obi-Wan was grateful for. 

Obi-Wan instinctively squeezed his legs around his horse as they moved at a slow walk to be closer to the fence, letting Obi-Wan take his feet out of his stirrups when they stopped. He was careful in putting his boot on the one rung to support his weight when he would get up and off. Reaching out with his hand to lean over and grab the top rung to pull himself over. He gave up on holding the slack reins, letting them be taken over by Qui-Gon as the man pulled them up and over Sheiling’s neck and head so he could hold them proper. Qui-Gon gave a nod to Obi-Wan for him to go ahead, Sheiling wasn’t going anywhere. Obi-Wan hauled himself up and over his horse’s back, hearing the saddle slide off and thud heavily into the dirt below between the fence and his horse’s legs. When he looked down from his perch he sighed, the rigging had even small cracks and tears in it. He sighed heavily. It was after all, his favourite. 

Qui-Gon was gentle in getting Shieling to side step a few feet so Obi-Wan could climb down the couple fence rungs and have enough room to bend and get his saddle. “Actually, leave it, I’ll get it in a moment, let’s get this one into a stall so I can brush him out and so you can sit peacefully.” 

Obi-Wan nodded slightly tired now that he wasn’t constantly straining to keep himself on top of his horse and balanced. He followed Qui-Gon to the barn opening, realizing that Qui-Gon was in fact much taller than he had originally thought. Obi-Wan felt quite small as he watched Qui-Gon’s tall and strong form lead Sheiling to and into a free stall. He closed the swinging door and tied the reins loosely to the hook just on the side of the door frame. He pointed to the bench right at the barn entrance beside the tacking room opening. 

“Sit down and rest.” Qui-Gon said softly.

Obi-Wan felt it as a gentle command rather than an offering. Either way he obeyed and was happy to do so as his legs felt wobbly and sore. Even though he was roughly 3 miles from town he felt he lived a hundred due to his saddle breaking. 

When Qui-Gon returned he was carrying the saddle over his arms, hauling it to where the saddles were kept when a rider wasn’t in need of their horse. Obi-Wan watched in near awe as Qui-Gon carried the heft nearly effortlessly, his back and arms strong and corded with muscle and fat. Obi-Wan noticed, and had to keep reminding himself to keep his mouth closed and swallow the saliva that just flooded his mouth on instinct. Qui-Gon got the saddle and blanket settled on the sanded log, actually taking time to shake out the blanket to get dust and dirt out of the fibers. Obi-Wan felt himself throb behind his dick in want, nothing hit him like being kind and courteous especially when it came from such a big man. Obi-Wan didn’t have time to stop staring when Qui-Gon turned around and came walking back. Qui-Gon smiled and brushed his hands over the sides of his pants as he came up to Obi-Wan, holding a hand out to him. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Kenobi, Mr. Vos has been kind enough to give me a quick tutorial on who everyone is in town.” His voice was welcoming.

Obi-Wan starred and blinked a second before taking Qui-Gon’s hand. “Please, call me Obi-Wan. I hope he hasn’t given away too much detail as to who everyone is, some of us like to keep our secrets intact until the right time.” The handshake was warm, firm but soft and not jerky like some made them. He was quietly disappointed when he had to let go of the large and comforting hand. “I’d stand up as is proper but I don’t know if my legs are ready.”

Qui-Gon laughed, causing Obi-Wan’s heart to melt as the sound. “I don’t expect you to. Riding bareback is one thing, but to ride with a faulty saddle is another. How long did you stay like that?” The man was genuinely curious as he kept himself engaged with Obi-Wan as he came over to Sheiling’s stall, getting the bridal off and hung next to the stall properly. 

“I’d like to say a mile and a half to be heroic, but it was more a half to a mile if I’m honest. He shook after brushing up against a bush and that was all this old saddle needed to rip the hole the rest of the way. Ended up sliding off pretty fast and was thrown into a hard dust trail. I think I may end up going to Vokara after all, she has a balm that is good for this sort of thing.”

“I hear Doctor Che is excellent in her field of work. I have a feeling I’ll be visiting her often in this line of work. Or as Mr. Vos tells me.” Qui-Gon goes into the tack room to grab a brush and an apple, winking towards Obi-Wan. “Don’t tell his owner that I’m bribing him to stay still.”

Obi-Wan snorts softly, feeling his cheeks heat up at the lame joke. “I won’t, but he’s a calm one for a brushing, it’s washing him that I need to feed him oats for. Don’t seem to like soap.”

“When does any horse?” Qui-Gon pauses in his thought. “Mind you I had a mare earlier this morning nearly drop off to sleep as I was cleaning her of mud, I take what I said back. Some horses live for a good scrub down.” Qui-Gon started brushing Sheiling at his neck, patting him on his cheek softly. “So- what is Book Binder doing in Templeton? I thought the rich and crafty lived in or close to Senatain?”

Obi-Wan looked up, eyebrows raised, his earlier feeling of want disappeared. “Are you implying something?”

“No, I’m not. Mr. Vos told me a lot about the oldest residents here. I’m curious about some things. I honestly want to know why here and not a bigger town or a city in the east?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, wondering what all he could tell this man. 

“Would you like me to spill all first? Let you judge me before you say anything?” Qui-Gon looked toward Obi-Wan, tilting his head a little. “I chose Templeton because it was far from my home. My folks didn’t much like me once they found out my- tolerances of others. They live in Philadelphia still, having immigrated from Ireland. It’s a mess of turmoil and English tyranny as I’m sure you may know. I move around some as I like odd jobs and there have been precious few that hire me on for longer than several months. However Count Dooku has agreed to a full year with me here.” He takes a breath and moves to Sheiling’s back and flanks, keeping his hand on Sheiling’s body to let the horse know where he is. “I enjoy the company of many kinds of people which is why my parents cannot tolerate me however I am an only child by miracle. My ma nearly passed when giving me life. I’m forty-eight age wise but I feel as though I’m sixty. I have never been betrothed or have sought out such. I have had two relationships based on love and not social standing, one based on social standing that she ran away with another away from both her own parents and myself. Riding is a simple enjoyment of mine when I have time. Carving is what I am best at. I left Ireland with my parents when I was barely nineteen. And I know Mayor Mace Windu from when I first came to America and lived in Philadelphia for a few years. We kept in touch.” Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan again. “I believe that’s everything. 

Obi-Wan just sat there and took it all in. He wondered what tolerance meant, wondered why this man never settled down with a wife and kids. He was handsome enough, rugged yes, but held an aurora of kindness and empathy around him. He was younger than Obi-Wan pegged him to be by a couple years. Maybe this was- it had to be- the same Jinn that Mace sent letters to nearly every month, some of them Obi-Wan knew were filled with photos and several pages. He wonders if they were ever involved with each other. 

“I suppose I can entreat you to a few goings on from my own life now that you spilled all of that. However I would like to do so over a hot cup of tea and a warm meal at Dex’s” Obi-Wan offered warmly. A peace offering of sorts. 

Qui-Gon blinked before humming, a small curve to his lips after such an internal upheaval of life. “I would enjoy that actually. I’m almost done here with-”

“His name is Sheiling, a Celtic name fit for a cheeky trail horse.”

“I’m not as familiar with Celtic as I’d like to be, I'm afraid.”

Obi-Wan smiled to himself slightly. “It means Colt of summer. Bastard bowled over his mum with shaky legs two days after he was foaled. However much of a dumb horse he seems he is smart and quick when it comes down to it. Just lazy is all.”

Qui-Gon laughed loudly, not even bothering to cover his glee at the mental image of this horse being a wee thing all knobby and wobbly just running wild and into anything he pleases. 


	2. Eeth's General Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has places to be and things to do but his Friend Eeth Koth doesn't let Obi-Wan off without some teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning this mentions a little of what is going on in the Ivory Coast in 1868.

Obi-Wan eventually has to get up and go for his saddle bags, he needs to have a few books delivered to Colorado City. As nice as it is listening to Qui-Gon talk softly about his more recent odd job closer to Senatain as a rail yard hauler. Obi-Wan huffed quietly to himself before shuffling himself to sitting up and getting his legs under himself to stand. 

“Are you alright Mr. Ke- Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked softly, having just finished brushing out Sheiling’s body and mane. 

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes, I have business to attend to unfortunately. It’s the whole reason why I made the trip to town today in the first place.” He finally got the oomf to push himself to stand on still wobbly legs. “Half my work’s business is in town here. I need to package and deliver some newly re-bound books to the rail station.”

“Oh- I didn’t mean to take up your time if you’re supposed to be working.” Qui-Gon stepped out of the stall, closing the door behind him and latching it. Sheiling followed and put his head over the door to get more attention, already spoiled and happy with Qui-Gon’s handling of him. 

“You didn’t. I enjoy your company actually. I find I want to hear your whole life story. But those who paid me will want their goods within the month and I intend to make good on their trust in my abilities.” Obi-Wan grabbed his satchel off the bench he had sat on for the past half hour, shaking out his legs a little to gain some semblance of control of them. “However, I am sure Quinlan can spare you for an hour around noon if you would like to luncheon with me?” 

Obi-Wan felt his legs jellify for a whole new reason when Qui-Gon flashed him a crooked smile, one eye squinting more than the other. “I’m sure he will let me go. He seems to like a fair amount of people around here.”

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. “Well, if not then come anyway, he’s never been able to say no to my requests.” Obi-Wan took a few tentative steps before deeming it okay to walk the full way to where his saddle sat. 

As he undid the saddlebags on both sides he smiled to himself. The people of the town of Templeton practically sent everyone new his way. Yoda had said that he was the nicest man in town and everyone should know of him. Well, not exactly put like that but Obi-Wan got the jist that he was the reason a fair few folk stuck around and made the town bigger each year. But it also led to many close knit friends, a well trusted community of people, a favourable environment for those that never seemed to really fit in anywhere else. Obi-Wan remembered when it was just a few buildings, and not even a proper station for the train, just a little platform in the middle of nowhere with a small room as a ticket booth. However as more lonely people came into town the less lonely people became. Mace Windu, the town’s sheriff had once said that even though Yoda was the mayor, and that he himself was the law, Obi-Wan was more of a power of the town than anyone else. A town of misfits with their own carved out niches that just made the town wonderful. Welcoming. 

“You may find out quickly that I’m not one to cross. Not in the way of that I’m a tyrant, but that people just don’t want to.” Obi-Wan just gave up trying to take the nine books out of the saddlebags and just took the whole saddlebag carrier off the saddle. He flung it over his shoulder as best he could and hissed as a corner of a book hit him even through the leather. 

Qui-Gon looked over to him from where he was carrying a pail of dry oats and a large ladle to put in horse troughs with the fresh hay in them. His brows rose in slight worry. 

“Again, I’m alright, I need to be more mindful of my belongings, especially when they’re this heavy.” Obi-Wan fixed his hat on top of his head and brushed his hair to the side so he could see properly. “I-I hope to see you at lunch time.” Obi-Wan stuttered, reprimanding himself for his quickly found attraction to this man. 

“Until dinner then, I look forward to it.” Qui-Gon gave a small nod as he watched Obi-Wan walk steadily for a moment. 

Obi-Wan smiled wide to himself as he left through the open front barn doors, the light of the morning sun shining in and making the dusty interior seem magical in how the particles swirled with the breeze and the world outside the stable barn affecting them. He knew it would be a slight walk to the train station to send off his work, but he needed to actually have them packaged at the general store. He was actually happy to see Eeth, today even if they had had a small spat over whether Obi-Wan was actually going to order ivory inlays for a pair of large book locks. He didn’t end up getting them and instead sent a letter to the man who ordered the book locks for his atlas’ to ask for a different inlay. However today wasn’t about something that would start a fight over ethics and wages. Today was about wrapping up nine books to send off to their respective commissioners. Seven of which were rebinds, the other two were fresh binds for a large stack of love letters and a thin pile of hand made sketching paper. Obi-Wan was proud of his work on most days. Today was one of them. 

When Obi-Wan walked into the store he saw Eeth quietly stocking the middle table with gum and tins of coffee sent from Boston. “Hello Eeth.” Obi-Wan said softly, still careful around the French-African man. 

“Ah,” Eeth answered equally as soft. “Good morning Obi-Wan.” His accent was always syrupy and delightful to hear even if sometimes it was hard to parse out some words for Obi-Wan. “How many are we sending out today?” Obi-Wan used to find the dropped ‘H’ in front of words odd and jarring, now however it was calming and common place. 

“Six separate packages today. One of them I’d like to add a wax sealed twine ribbon to. Padmé was a most gracious client, she wanted her home made paper to be made into a book for her to draw in. It’s quite lovely what she had in mind for me to do.” Obi-Wan walked to the counter at the back of the small shop, thunking his saddlebags on the top of it and sighing as the weight was gone off his shoulder. “She’s the one that I had the yellow dye ordered for.”

“Ah yes, I remember. Your face was all pinched from confusion.” Eeth smiled and laughed as he set down the last of the tins in a small triangle shape to face the labels out. “But it was also the same day you had hit your head under your sink.” Eeth didn’t even look at Obi-Wan as he went into the small back room of his shop, shuffling around in a box closest to the door for the packaging paper and what Obi-Wan usually requested when he sent out packages. “Have you met the new stable hand in town?”

“Qui-Gon? Yes I have actually. Quite an impressive silhouette he makes doesn’t he?” Obi-Wan bit down on his cheek to stop a smile from appearing on his face. He pulled out each book from largest to smallest and stacked them on the counter for Eeth to get a look at them when he came back to the counter. Obi-Wan, however, could feel the blush creep up his jaw to his ears, setting them aflame. Not only were his ears burning red he felt little prickles on his cheeks where he knew he would be flushed from even thinking about the tall and broad man that had helped him.

Eeth moved himself so he could look at Obi-Wan from where he was leaning over in the doorway. “You’re already smitten over him. Look at you- all pink like a peach. I knew he would fit your ideal partner.” Eeth went back to taking things out of his designated packaging crate. “I said to myself as much when I saw him and the Count walking past my shop window yesterday. A very handsome, if not wild looking, fellow. All hair and nose.” 

Obi-Wan bit his lip and looked over his shoulder to the window, looking out to the road past the hand painted letters stating that this place was a general store, past the two people sitting on the bench outside. “I’m deeply afraid you are correct my dear friend. I don’t think I have been tickled pink so much since I was with Trevor. But this- Qui-Gon. Do you know anything about him, Eeth?”

“Nothing of substance. But I know Mace knows of him. It is why Dooku gave him a contract so quickly. I guess he and Mace go back a ways together. And he must be a good man if Dooku gave in so fast. But that is all I know.” Eeth grunted softly as he stood up straight. He had a good size roll of brown parcel paper, a ball of twine, and a tin can full of wax shavings of any colour. “If anything, the fact that Mace even allowed him into the town says a lot about him.” Eeth made a warm little hum when he found his wax stamp kit close to the door. “I have a feeling you’ll want to ask him about what this Qui-Gon fellow is like.”

Obi-Wan felt as though butterflies erupted in his chest, making him giddy at the idea of asking his dear friend Mace what Qui-Gon was like before this. “You may be right. Again.” Obi-Wan sighed and shivered a little as the butterflies tried to calm down. He heard a pair of scissors shred a near perfect straight cut off the big roll of brown paper, a nice smooth ‘shick’ as the sharp blades ran through it. Obi-Wan turned around and smiled. “There’s always something about that sound.”

“And the feel, it never feels dull at any time. And I am the one that gets to cut the pieces.” Eeth smiled softly. The room fell into a warm if a little stilted silence as Eeth cut the paper to fit the books for packaging. Their fight still stung and Obi-Wan knew he was in the wrong, even if it added some extra money into his wallet of which he sort of needed. However a few extra dollars did not constitute ruining a friendship. 

Obi-Wan rested against the counter, letting his body relax and his eyes droop a little as he watched Eeth work. The gentle sounds of cutting through paper, the slight crackling when each book was folded into the brown packaging, and the light pleasure of watching Eeth fold and trim and tie down each package. It was always a treat for Obi-Wan to watch. Always mesmerising for no apparent reason other than it made him happy in a little way. 

“Alright Obi-Wan, pick one of the wax stamps for this Padmé madame.” Eeth held out the little wooden tray of metal and wood stamps. While they weren’t the fanciest or best in the country they were pretty and charming. 

Obi-Wan picked up a couple and turned them over so he could see the designs. Immediately he lit up at seeing one with a knight chess piece, plain and lovely. “I think this one will be fitting.”

Eeth took it from Obi-Wan’s held out hand, smiling when he saw the symbol. “I should get you your own set of these. Let you experiment with them.”

“I do have a set, for leather work, but I don’t know how they’d work with wax.” Obi-Wan mumbled a little. He twirled another wax stamp in his hand, running his thumb over the dye plate to feel the dents and ridges. “I may just play around with my own tools to see how they work. I’ll try with one of my candles at home to see if I like it.” Obi-Wan put the wax stamp back into the tray and watched as Eeth lit a small red candle stick and let the wax drip onto the brown paper and over the wrapping twine. Once enough drops had accumulated he pressed the wax stamp down and waited a moment before lifting it. Left behind was a small knight piece raised image that left a nice feeling in Obi-Wan’s chest. “Thank you Eeth.”

“It’s always a pleasure to do this.” He answered. 

“Alright what do I owe you for this lot?”

“I think a good price is 7 even for everything. Including the wax seal and effort, I enjoy doing this therefore no extra costs there.” Eeth punched in the numbers into his register, making sure that everything was ready to be put back into Obi-Wan’s saddle bags to take to the train station for transport. 

Obi-Wan nodded, happy that Eeth liked him enough to not add in the little amount that was considered labour. Obi-Wan pulled out a few bank notes out of his satchel, handing them over to Eeth and grabbing an apple out of the basket on the table by the wall. Eeth wrote in his ledger what was involved in the transaction and handed Obi-Wan his change in a few coins. 

Obi-Wan hauled his saddle bags back onto his shoulder and rubbed the apple off on his shirt a few times to get dirt off of it before biting into it as he started to leave. 

“Take care Obi.” Eeth called after him as the door chimed open.

“You too Eeth. If you hear anything else about this man let me know?” He kept the door open with his booted foot.

“I will. Don’t you worry.”

Obi-Wan nodded and finally left to go walk the few minutes to the train station office. 


	3. The Train station and it's Clerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clerk at the train station knows all about Obi-Wan's personal habits towards romance, and Oliver himself is of the same cloth. However Oliver is not Obi-Wan's love interest, just his friend and confidant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do a lot of research and let me tell you. I hate having to look up historical prices. FUCK that. But I found it and I'm proud of myself for it even if I had to do a bit of math to get there. Plus Colorado was a territory at the time and looking up town names is a mcfucking mcnightmare.

Obi-Wan had walked the ten minutes to the train station, smiling politely at old Miss Yaddle and her couple friends who were playing mahjong at the little card table under the platform cover. She was an odd old lady but she also came from a small village in Northern China in Liaoning province. She grew up living in fear of Mongols attacking, so to see her smoking a tobacco pipe and laughing loudly with her head tossed back was heartwarming if odd to Obi-Wan. Oftentimes he would drop by her place with wild mushrooms that were edible and lovely when dried and placed into noodles or with rice. Today she was out of her small house and clearly enjoying the warm day. 

When Obi-Wan got to the door he could hear one of Yaddle’s friends titter among themselves as to such a handsome young fellow saying hello to them, as if he didn’t greet them every time they were in town. He blushed softly in his cheeks and ears, feeling the heat nip at them. Opening the heavy wood door he stepped into a fair sized room with a door on each of the four walls leading outside. One the wall leading to the front of the building there was a large counter that had windows all along the counter with two spaces that held thin iron bars so patrons could talk to the station workers. Obi-Wan could also spot a large pile of packages and mail behind the counter as he was just tall enough and far away enough to see the mail sacks peeking up from the floor. 

As he walked over he heard his spurs cling clang softly and one of the wooden boards squeak in protest of any weight being put on it. The uniformed and lone clerk behind the counter looked up and smiled as he spotted Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan waved politely with his free hand, the other holding his saddle bags up on his shoulder. “Hello Obi-Wan, shipping out parcels today?” The French lilt was almost entirely gone now. Having lived this far away from his home left Olivier without the native accent he had had all throughout childhood and well into his adolescent years. Leaving home does that to some people. Olivier eventually left home and became Oliver in the territory of Colorado. 

“I am indeed Oliver, six this time actually. Eeth packaged them for me, as per usual.” Obi-Wan placed his saddle bags on the almost too thin counter space to take them out and have labels written out on them to ship out. “A couple are going to Denver City, one is heading to Francisco Fort, one to Senatain and the rest are going Camp Collins.”

Oliver smiled and hummed, taking his pen out and looking at the paper Obi-Wan had written the addresses on, marking them down on the brown paper wrappings and stamping them for travel. “You’ve become quite the leather worker Obi-Wan, starting to get a wider recognition for this.”

“It has taken a lot of hard work my dear.” Obi-Wan took out his pocket book from his satchel, already counting out notes to pay for this round of outgoing mail. 

“I’m not finished yet, let me measure this all out and give you the price before you go over paying me, again.” Oliver looked up from where he was writing out on the second to last package, having opened the iron bar gate to accept the packages into the closed off booth counter. “Which reminds me. I bought you that book you have been wanting. The poetry one. It was hard to come by out here but-” Oliver puts his pen down and wipes his hands on his blue uniform jacket. “Leaves of Grass, all the pages are there this time. No gross misuse of a book. I think you may find this one to be a good read and it may in fact get your spirits up.”

Obi-Wan coloured bright pink at that, Oliver and him always flirted and made passes at each other, and this was a lovely surprise. “Oliver?”

“It’s nothing but a gift between friends. Between us we are nothing more than friends even if you are a fine gentleman that should make my heart soar. You are a fine fellow Obi-Wan Kenobi, now take this book and read it as many times as you need to fill your chest with romance and eroticism.” Oliver gave him a pointed look before picking up his pen again. “You need to find yourself someone to settle down with and I will happily be your support for it.”

Obi-Wan sheepishly put the small book into his satchel, wiggling a little at how pleased he was to have a full copy for once of what some may deem queer literature. He was just happy he had a friend who would stick their neck out like that to get him something that was not some dime romance where the couple was a man and a woman with nothing in common but in love with the way the other looked and behaved in society. “Thank you Oli- this means a lot to me.”

Oliver hummed again. “I know it does. That’s why it’s a gift.”

When Obi-Wan turned to look away and let his heated face calm down he saw Quinlan and Qui-Gon trotting along the main road out of town and towards the Atlas Ranch. While Quinlan was on his blanket spotted Appaloosa, Cedar, Qui-Gon was on the big brute of a draught horse Obi-Wan had seen in the field when he was coming in. It was a big Clydesdale with a beautiful full black coat and soft looking mane, the hooves were massive and looked like they stomped the earth as if to move it backwards rather than move the horse forwards. The beast was big and well kept, clean and looked as if it were proud of that fact. Behind them on a rope lead was a small young thing, probably a Nokota if the colouring was anything to go by.

“Looking at something you like there Obi-Wan?” Oliver’s smile was teasing.

“I have no idea who is besides his name and what he does and where he comes from, but I’m going to find out.”

“Just be careful with your heart on this one. No one here knows what his taste is yet.” 

Obi-Wan just sighs, tilting his head and watching through the window as long as he dared to watch the tall man called Qui-Gon Jinn ride the main trail to where the large breeding ranch was just out of town lines and a little ways out. “We’ll see about that.”

“Mhm, we will. Okay- all of this is going to run you $38.60.”

Obi-Wan nodded and took his eyes off the fleeting form to actually count out his money to hand over. He never asked himself what Qui-Gon would ride, but a large horse for a large man fit better than anything Obi-Wan would have come up with himself. 


	4. Pain in His Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan figures out a couple things that are causing him some discomfort from that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me and my short chapter after so long. I'm doing my best under my personal circumstances. I am also in school and just got a new job. again, my bad.

Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble. His chest felt like it had swelled with his newly struck interest in Qui-Gon. It felt slightly uncomfortable as he tried to breath around the knot in his chest. He closed his eyes against the sun lit ground and grass when he stepped out of the train station building, taking in the warmth of the air and the smell of horses, dust, and railroad grease. It bit slightly in the back of his throat but it was home and it usually settled him. It did smell a lot better than the glue he used and the polish and varnish he also used in his work. Today however his body felt restless after the encounter with the new resident of Templeton. 

Obi-Wan opened one eye to look out along the beaten down dirt road and towards their small and well loved town. Even though it’s small it’s never quiet. And Obi-Wan can see a lady he vaguely knows walking towards the boardwalk steps in her light blue dress, followed closely behind by her daughter in an equally blue dress of her own. Mace’s horse is tied loosely to the hitch in front of the jail, resting with her head lowered a little. A pair of hunting dogs lead the way for one of Ki-Adi Mundi’s children after they’ve probably been to see their father at his hotel, now running off to play. 

None of that settled Obi-Wan either. His heart fluttered while he tried to force himself to think of anything other than the new, tall, and handsome man that nearly stole his breath while simultaneously saving him from another fall. Yes, indeed, Obi-Wan was in trouble. 

He sighed and shook his head. He was much too soft hearted to fall this quickly again.  _ But, _ he supposes,  _ a small fancy in the interim between serious romances couldn’t hurt all that much now could they? _

He nodded softly to himself, quickly raising and lowering his eyebrows in agreement with his own thoughts.  _ Why not. _

Obi-Wan decided he would walk back into town in a little while, he wanted to get started on the book he had in his hand. He was in a relatively private place, no one would really look at what he was reading that closely as he was in a place of transit. A moment to himself this morning seemed fair as well considering the start he had. He went to sit down on one of the benches outside the building and on the entrance side of the platform and station. However he knew something wasn’t quite right when his hip and side throbbed at him as he went to bend. 

“Oh dear.” Obi-Wan didn’t realize how bad his fall was earlier, but now he knew that what he shook off as mild pain and being so delicate was in actuality bruising and probably minor scrapes under his shirt and trousers on his left side. Maybe a trip to Miss Che was in order for him. A salve or ointment might help him if he has cut his skin, and maybe, just maybe, Che would help with the bruising Obi-Wan knew he had. It would kill time until he had agreed to meet Qui-Gon for dinner at the saloon. 

As he thought about it the ache in his side overtook the ache behind his ribs, making the mild discomfort from a newly budding love feel as small as a rock in one’s shoe. Obi-Wan looked at the road that led the short ways to town and groaned under his breath. When he came over he thought it was just his deliveries causing him pain, however it now seemed obvious that it wasn’t as simple as heavy saddle bags. 

After resettling the much lighter bags on his shoulder he began the short walk back to the main part of town. Agonizing over every step of the way to Che’s in his process. He’d done it now, his side throbbing with each step onto the hard ground. 

Obi-Wan had to tip his head down farther than he liked, the hole in the brim of his hat causing a harsh beam of sun to his directly under one eye on his pale and freckled cheek. On his way towards the boardwalk and ultimately to the doctor’s he made a mental note in bold handwriting to himself to get a new hat, he deserved it after this. 


	5. Depa And Her Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan passes by Depa on his way to Doctor Che's, receiving kind if not stern words of wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still world building. I promise only a couple more before we get to the real romance.   
> Depa is from Kars 'Armenia' at the time of 1853, it was Persian controlled under the Ottoman empire I believe. If not please correct me.   
> Comments are always welcome.

Templeton was dusty and warm at this time of the morning, still slightly wet on the roofs of businesses from morning dew and not much in the way of horse tracks or carriage trails. It was still quiet and cozy. Obi-Wan’s own spurred boots made some of the louder sounds among the town. The other, more prominent, sounds were from the blacksmith’s open door beside the stables, and the bleats of sheep from the livestock market a little ways beyond the short main road and just around the corner opposite the stables and behind a small stage made of wood that had moss starting to grow in between the slats at the bottom. Obi-Wan never knew how loud sheep really were until he spent a few nights in Mundi’s hotel. Loud and fluffy little shits. 

He felt his belt dig into his bruising near his hip causing a fair bit of discomfort as he climbed the two wooden steps onto the boardwalk. The wooden walkway was entirely wood and nails, running along both sides of the road, framing the way the small town was structured as to keep people on the sides and horses with vehicles in the middle. It was also raised just enough that any rainfall they had would run under the deck like walkways and either into the dirt and stone road or settle under the wood boards like still creaks on either side. In spring and summer they always got out broom like tools without bristles, only toothed boards, to rake out the water from underneath the boardwalks, making the water dry out in the sun so insects wouldn’t fester in town so much. 

Obi-Wan held onto one of the wooden posts that held up the overhang of Depa’s, the woman herself sitting on the bench outside her store smoking a pipe Adi had given her for one birthday a few years ago.   
“Looks like you have a problem?” Depa teased, smiling around her pipe and looking over dark brown glass coloured glasses, the rims a bright copper, the lenses circular and a little larger than the average sightseeing ones. They lit her face up quite nicely against her dark honey and olive skin, the little diamond shaped wiring on the sides frames her wide oval eyes and made her seem a lot more dangerous than she really was. She was harmless and deserved a life of ease considering the way her family had been shoved and moved around too often in Kars under the Persian rule. Her eyebrows raised slightly over the copper frames and her warm face turned to Obi-Wan. Blowing a small stream of smoke from her lips, her smile turned to a slight frown. “You are in pain.” She stated.

“Not a lot, but enough that-”

“Do not lie to me Obi-Wan.” her voice, although light, had a sharp edge of authority.

He sighed, a hand gripping gently at his bruised and battered side. “I fell off my horse.” As simple as that, quick and painless to explain. “I’m heading to Che so she can see what I’ve done this time.” He chuckled letting go of the post and drawing up to his full height when the throbbing subsided. “At least it’s not a lost finger, or a cut nose.”

“Or a broken wrist?” Depa finally pulled her tinted glasses down her strong nose, perched just over the slight bump that led down to a sloped point. Her dark eyes hung onto Obi-Wan’s. “No one in town liked to see you like that.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan could feel a slight blush hit his ears and jaw. “I’m careful now. I know not to let go of the press bar entirely.” He rubbed his hands down his pants’ thighs, getting rid of the slight clamminess there and the dust off the post.

“Will not do that again will you?” She cared, in a sisterly and stern way she cared. “You and all that equipment you use, all of it can hurt you.”

Obi-Wan snorted, causing Depa to laugh with him as the absurdity of her telling Obi-Wan to be careful. She’s the one that owned the gun shop after all. When he laughed a little too much his ribs let him know to slow down and stop for air, again he clutched his side and groaned in pain even as he was letting his laughter die down. “Oh Depa, don’t make me laugh, it hurts too much.”

Depa put her pipe back in between her lips and gripped it with her teeth. “Go along then, I am sure my wife will be happy to take a look at you. And have you patched up as always.” She waved her hands in front of her in a shooing motion down the boardwalk, directing Obi-Wan towards the doctor’s door. 

As Obi-Wan started to limp slightly towards Vokara Che’s door he heard Depa again.

“Say hi to her for me?”

“You just saw her this morning.”

“I would like her to know I am thinking of her always.”

“You’re just twitterpated.”

“Indeed.” Depa sat back with a grin, taking an inhale of her sweet tobacco and sighing it out. If she could blow hearts she would.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he walked the few doors down to where the heavy wooden door and double pane glass window sat with Vokara Che’s name in gold and black paint on the glass and the word  _ DOCTOR _ glared at anyone who challenged it. 


End file.
